There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 10: Yi Ho
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The third episode to Season 2 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yi-Ho made sure that his hair wasn't too messy. He was waiting for this day ever since she came home from the tour. He made sure that he wasn't that scruffy, and he made sure he looked presentable…

For his date with Lip Cat…

To his surprise, he was a little nervous. Even though he had been on "dates" with Lip Cat before, this was a pretty big one compared to the others. He wasn't gonna wear a suit or anything, but he did look for formal than before.

There was about a few hours until the he left, but he was still making sure that he was ready. He wanted to make sire that he was presentable, he wasn't too dirty, and his hair wasn't too wild like before.

For a moment, he thought that he was overreacting. He thought that he would be too stiff to have a good time with Lip Cat. But as he looked in the mirror, he thought he looked pretty good. He chuckled a little bit as he thought about how different he looked then what he usually looked like. He just hoped that Lip Cat liked it.

After a while, it was finally time for the date. He sighed and started making his way to the park. Before Lip Cat, he never thought that he would have a date in a park. But he really liked Lip Cat, so he decided to give it a chance. He was still pretty nervous, but it all disappeared when he saw Lip Cat.

She was wearing a beautiful new outfit, and was wearing a little more makeup than usual. She was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, and was wearing a new pair of jeans. He just stared at her and just couldn't stop. Eventually, he was broken out of his thought and said,

"Wow…you look really nice" he said. Lip Cat blushed and giggled. "Thanks. You look really good too" she said. They both smiled at each other, and sat down on a bench and just talked about different things.

"So, how was the tour?" said Yi-Ho. He was really curious how she was and how the band was. Obviously, they were trying their best help Hana and Pizza keep their jobs, but he wanted to know more about the music.

"It was cool. We got a lot more fans and wrote some new music that we hope to put in our next tour…" she paused, "If we have another tour…" she said as she looked down. Yi-Ho then held her hand and said, "Well, I'm gonna do everything I can to help…" She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, she said "Hey, I have a question of my own." She paused for a few seconds and said "But maybe it's a little too personal…" Yi-Ho just looked at her and said "Don't worry. I don't mind" With that, she looked at him and asked,

"Why do you wear an eye patch all the time…?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Yi-Ho just stared at her. He hadn't been asked that question in a long time. For a few minutes he was deciding whether or not to ell her. He had promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone. As he thought, he heard Lip Cat say, "I'm sorry, was that too personal…?"He smiled, made his decision, and said "Nah. That's okay." He looked away for a few minutes and looked at her. Then, without saying a word, he slowly lifted the eye patch…

As she looked at him, at first, she didn't see anything, but as she got closer, she saw that his pupil and iris were both gray. She gasped and just looked at it, and eventually just looked away.

Then he continued on: "I was 10 years old, and it was the last day of school. Obviously, it was a pretty while day, and everyone was just fooling around" he said.

She looked at him really quick, "You were only 10?" He frowned and continued on, "Yeah…Anyway, like I said, it was getting really wild, and while we were putting our stuff away and giving borrowed things back to friends…" He had to pause for a second, "And somebody on the other side of the room threw an eraser to someone else…"

She gasped, for she knew what had happened. Regardless, he continued on, "And as if by destiny, right when I turned around…it landed right in my eye…" She looked away, and started to get closer and eventually held his hand really tight. Then she said, "I d-didn't realize that…you…" She couldn't get it out.

He looked at her and said, "Again, I don't mind. Well, eventually, I got tired of people feeling so sorry for me, so I found this eye patch, and I've had it ever since." He sat back and relaxed. Lip Cat said, "So, am I the only person that knows now?" He answered, "The only other people that know are Sam and Il-Ho. Other than that, you're the only one."

With that said, they just continued on with their date. They talked about more different things, and they rarely brought up his eye. She asked a few questions, and he answered just like any other question. He still felt awkward about telling someone else about his eye, but he got over it pretty quick.

Before they knew it, it was really late, and they were both tired. Yi-Ho agreed to walk her home, and she accepted. As they were walking through the city, they were still talking about many things. Yi-Ho had noticed that she was pretty talkative.

"So this is your house, right? He said. She just nodded her head and then she said, "Listen: I had a really great time tonight. Thanks a lot. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about your eye…" He smiled and just chuckled a little. "Well, I believe you. So, are you excited about Nabi's "big event?" he said. She smiled and said, "Well, if it works, then I'm more than happy to attend"

They both chuckled and Lip Cat started to make her way in. As she shut her door, he gave a wave and started to walk off. As he was about to go, Lip Cat quickly came out and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug. She also gave him a smile as she went back inside.

Yi-Ho just stood there for a few seconds, dazed. As he finally started walking back to his house, he smiled and touched the cheek she kissed. As he looked at his palm, he saw a little outline of lipstick on it. He laughed a little and looked at his mirror at home to see that there was a little lipstick in his fur…

As he got ready to get in bed, a million thoughts were going through his head. The first one was Lip Cat, nd what he thought would happen next. The next was his secret, and how surprised that he had told someone else. And the last one…

Was the big event that Nabi had in a few weeks…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Yi-Ho put up his new picture of Lip Cat up in his room and just smiled. It was the next morning, and Yi-Ho was excited. In about a few weeks, he would get another opportunity to hang out with her during Nabi's little event. He was also excited about what happened last night on their date. He still couldn't get over the kiss, but he calmed down as he got ready for today.

The main thing that he wanted to do today was to first tell Sam-Ho what had happened. He more or less didn't want to tell Il-Ho, because he still didn't completely know on how he felt about them two having dates. He seemed not to have cared before, but he had known him long enough to know not to push the limit.

He also wanted to hang out with Lip Cat a little bit today. Not only just because he can, but because he wanted to know if there was any extra things that he could do to help her and the others for the event. They knew that it was still a few weeks away, but he was pretty curious.

As he got dressed, he started to question whether or not she kept his secret. He knew that she was very trustful, and she was pretty to close to him, but based on his past, he couldn't decide whether or not he should've told her in the first place. As he started to make his way out of his home, he thought that even if he didn't, it was too late now.

But he didn't worry about that. He was only concerned about finding Lip Cat. He had heard that Il-Ho was already helping out with something, and Sam-Ho was busy with something else that he wouldn't tell him, so he decided to wait on telling them about his date and went to find Lip Cat. He had already called her and he was now going to see her again.

He had to admit, he was a little nervous about seeing her again. He didn't know on how she felt after what happened last night. He felt stupid asking himself that question, but he still couldn't help but have the question floating around in the back of his head. As he finally saw her, he realized that she was all the same.

"Hey! How are ya? I kinda need you're help…" she said

That was one of the things that Yi-Ho liked about her: She always got to the point. "Alright. What is it?" he said. She handed him a big stack of fliers and said, "Could you please go out and hang these up or give them to some people? It would really move things along..."

He smiled and nodded hid head. As he about to go, she stopped him and said, "Oh, by the way..." she paused. She came over and gave him a quick kiss of the cheek like she did the other night. "...I really had a great time last night. And don't worry: Your secret is safe with me" she said quietly.

He blushed a little bit and smiled. As he made his way down the street to set up the fliers, all the doubt about her keeping his secret vanished, and he did his best to make sure that everything was up and ready for Nabi's big event in a few weeks...

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, hold on; she kissed you?!"

Sam-Ho couldn't believe what he just heard. It was about a few days before Nabi's event, and Yi-Ho had just given Sam-Ho full detail on what had happened on his date and when he helped Lip Cat a few weeks ago. Yi-Ho wanted to tell both Sam-Ho and Il-Ho, but like before, he didn't want to push the limits…

"Well, not really. Just a little one on the cheek…" he said. He knew that eventually Il-Ho would find out, so he didn't want to make the story seem so intense.

"Well, even if that's so, it's something…!" Sam-Ho said. He was still pretty amazed by what had happened, and he just let it all out. He himself had a recent experience with his girlfriend a few days before, but he didn't want to tell him about it yet. He only wanted to hear about what happened with him.

"Dude, it really isn't that much. It's something, yeah, but it's not major…" he said. He was actually starting to get a little embarrassed from talking about his kiss with Lip Cat. As they walked down the street, they stopped and Sam-Ho looked at him with a smirk.

"Now, do you really believe that, man?" Sam-Ho said. He just kept looking at him and he looked down as he sat down on a bench near the park. He looked up and saw the park where he and Lip Cat had there date. He even saw the bench that they sat on when they were there. After a little bit, he said,

"…No, of course I don't. I just don't want people to think that it was too serious between us too soon" he said. Sam-Ho just smiled as he sat on the other side of the bench. As he sat he said, "Yeah, but that's not the only reason, is it?"

With that said, Yi-Ho looked at him. They both knew that there was an extra reason why he wasn't being completely honest about his date, and they both knew why. They hadn't seen Il-Ho for a while, but they still knew that he was a little sensitive. They even wondered if he would make it to Nabi's event. They didn't know about how his grudge towards Nabi was, but they knew he would get over it soon.

"I don't know. I can't tell where his limits are anymore…" Yi-Ho said. With that said, he went back with his head down. After a few minutes, he got up and started walking with Sam-Ho again. They started to go back to their houses when Sam-Ho said,

"Listen, man. I know you're scared what he's gonna think, but if the limits are still high, then I can assure you that I won't give too much information…" he said. Yi-Ho couldn't decide what to do. For the most part, the past few weeks had been about trusting in people that were close to him, but he still couldn't decide, just like when he was on his date…

"Well, if I can trust you…" Yi-Ho said

Sam-Ho smiled as Yi-ho told him the entire story. He told him every detail about the date, the fliers, his secret, and everything else. Sam-Ho was pretty surprised when he heard that Yi-Ho had told someone his secret. He never though that he would tell anyone ever again. As they got their houses, Sam-ho reassured Yi-Ho that he would keep it low if it got a little serious.

"Thanks, man…" he said as he went in his house. A little while later, they both heard Il-Ho make his way to his house. They both sighed and got some sleep. They both wanted to be ready for Nabi's event, or they were setting up tomorrow. Yi-Ho had many things on his mind. Lip Cat, Nabi's event, and most important:

His trust in Sam-Ho…

To be continued…


End file.
